


The Fall

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious!Castiel, I really wanted to know about Ezekiel (the real one) so I wrote about him, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life in Heaven is comfortable. He spends most of his time with his fellow soldier Ezekiel, or mediating between Balthazar and Gabriel. Everything changes, however, when Metatron plans a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

Castiel breathed deeply, hands on either side of the sink. Eyes closed, mouth shaped like an ‘o’, he focused on the breath entering and exiting his lungs.

‘One, two, three, four,’ he counted. ‘And hold for seven.’

Someone knocked on the door.

“Sir,” the voice called, “you’re needed at the gate. There seems to be some dispute over whose turn it is to lead the hunt next week.”

Cas looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Two more deep breaths gave him the strength to answer.

“I’ll be one more moment, Ezekiel,” he said, luckily without any quiver in his voice.

“Very well,” his friend answered, “but you should know that they’re both threatening to never speak with each other again.”

Cas smiled as he heard the sound of Ezekiel’s retreating footsteps.

‘Okay,’ he thought to himself, ‘you can do this. A little panic never hurt anybody.’

He felt nauseated. Desperately, he forced his mind into complicated math problems and hypothetical situations. A minute of distractions passed before Cas could breathe almost normally.

‘Good enough,’ he thought.

Cas opened the heavy wood door and walked into the hallway. The sconces were lit already, leading the way to the courtyard. The manor wasn’t too elaborate, but it always made Cas feel small. The bronze lights, the large peach colored columns, and the black tile floors didn’t seem to bother anyone else. Castiel remembered once asking his father why the manor was so large. Metatron, the chief advisor, had quickly responded that ‘the palace was no bigger than necessary’.

As Cas made his way into the courtyard, he kept breathing deeply, fighting the ironic claustrophobia, the adrenaline, and the fear with each breath.

‘Hours,’ he reminded himself. ‘You have hours before the party. You just need to relax.’

He huffed under his breath and stepped into the courtyard.

“You’ll join Gadreel in the dungeon if you’re not careful,” sneered a blonde haired boy. He had another boy in a headlock.

“Oh yeah?” the boy answered with a smirk. He nudged his way out of the other’s hold and threw a fast punch to the shoulder.

“Enough!” Cas said, raising his hands. “Gabriel, stop fighting Balthazar.”

“He started it,” Gabe answered sullenly.

“Did I ask who started it?” Cas said, raising his eyebrow. “Now, what’s the problem here?”

“Balthazar lied to me,” Gabe answered quickly.

“Did not!” Balthazar screeched.

“Is this about the hunt next week?” Cas asked. The boys nodded. “The annual hunt that we have to catch any stray demons?” More nodding. “And you’re fighting about who will lead it?”

Gabe said quickly, “It’s my turn. Raphael said I could do it this time.”

“Well Michael told me I could,” Balthazar whined.

“How about you compete for it?” Cas suggested.

“No!” they both shouted. “You decide!”

Cas threw his hands in the air and groaned. “Boys, you’re plenty old enough to be able to settle these disputes on your own without breaking bones or threatening the silent treatment. If you make me choose, I won’t pick either of you.”

“But,” they both began.

“No,” Cas frowned. “If one of you wants to do it, you need to decide together.”

Both boys glared at the floor. Content, Cas turned back toward his room. Ezekiel, who had stood nearby smiling, joined Cas.

“I don’t know why they won’t listen to anyone but you,” he shrugged. “Aren’t they older than you?”

“In years, maybe,” Cas sighed. He left the rest unsaid.

For a moment, Ezekiel continued smiling, but then he got a strange look in his eye. He turned violently to his left and stepped quickly in front of Castiel. Nothing happened.

“Sir,” Ezekiel said quietly, “I don’t think it’s safe.”

Cas looked Ezekiel up and down and saw that there was no humor in his eyes. His smile had faded into a stony glare. Cas reached out and placed a hand lightly on his fellow soldier’s shoulder.

“Castiel,” he said. “The party tonight has been planned for quite some time. Everyone knows about it, don’t they?”

“Sure,” Cas nodded. “All of the angels know.”

“All of them?” Ezekiel said, still standing guard in front of Cas.

Before he answered, Cas heard the sound that had Ezekiel on edge. Growling, snarling, howling, and snapping came from the left.

“Lucifer,” Castiel whispered. “He sent hellhounds?”

Ezekiel nodded.

“We have to tell our father.”

Castiel reached for Ezekiel’s hand and ran to the audience chamber of the manor. There they found Metatron carving into a block of gray stone.

“Metatron,” Cas gasped, his hands shaking. Ezekiel stood straighter and dropped Cas’ hand. Cas pretended not to notice as he continued speaking. “Lucifer sent hellhounds. The party is a trap. Where’s father?”

Metatron whistled to himself as he chiseled.

“Did you hear me?” Cas said urgently.

“Oh, there you are, Castiel!” Metatron smiled, looking up at Castiel with bright eyes. “I’ve been meaning to look for you.”

Cas shook his head. “Hellhounds are coming tonight.”

“I know,” Metatron waved. “That’s why I’ve been working on defenses. I just needed your help for the last bit.”

Castiel looked around the room and noticed a figure lurking behind Metatron’s desk. Ezekiel stepped forward and put a hand out, barely brushing his fingers against Cas’ chest.

“Oh, don’t be scared,” Metatron smiled. “It’s just Gadreel. He agreed to help me clean out the manor of this infestation.”

“The hellhounds are already here?” Cas gasped.

Ezekiel tilted his head back to look Castiel in the eye. Intuitively, Cas understood.

“You see,” Metatron said, “I’ve been working on this problem ever since our lovely dad left us.”

“Left us?” Cas shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“One thing at a time,” Metatron said, pointing a finger at Cas. Ezekiel almost growled in return. “I knew the manor was no longer safe, so I thought I would change a few things. Lock the doors, so to speak.”

“The manor is supposed to be open for everyone,” Ezekiel snarled. “That’s what our father intended.”

“Who?” Metatron answered innocently. “Who intended us to be unprotected and vulnerable?”

Gadreel stepped forward from the shadows.

Ezekiel shared a look with Castiel once more.

‘You aren’t weak,’ it said. ‘Do not be afraid,’ it said. ‘Remember me,’ it said.

“Castiel,” Metatron said. “I’m going to need a little extra grace. Could you lend me yours?”

Ezekiel and Gadreel moved at the same time, meeting in the middle of the room with a thunderous crash that echoed across the tile floor. Gadreel locked his foe in battle as Metatron casually circled around toward Castiel.

“You’re going to cast us out?” Cas asked, backing away from the approach.

“Most of you,” Metatron answered with a smile. “I might let the best of you stay – the most entertaining.”

Cas looked over at Ezekiel, his dearest friend, the best soldier he knew. Ezekiel was gasping, losing the battle.

“Stop him, and I’ll give you my grace,” Cas said quickly, his breathing increasing. He felt the pinpricks of panic at his fingertips. His shoulders inched upwards as his whole body tensed. “Stop Gadreel.”

Metatron deliberated a moment before commanding a cease fire. Gadreel held Ezekiel in a headlock, but did not continue to fight.

Cas looked into Ezekiel’s eyes. ‘I loved you,’ his eyes said. ‘I always loved you.’

Metatron stopped in front of Cas and lifted a vial in the air.

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave notes if you can!


End file.
